Sorbet Citron
by Babydracky
Summary: Marcus et Oliver ont eu une scène de ménage. Encore. Pourtant, cette fois-ci les choses sont différentes et Oliver craint d'avoir perdu Marcus pour toujours. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Marcus va le reconquérir à sa manière.


Ce film était vraiment le pire des navets qu'Oliver ait jamais regardé mais qu'importait! Ce n'était pas le film qui comptait mais le deuxième pot de glace vanille-fraise qu'il venait d'ouvrir et qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'engouffrer en regardant la télévision quelles qu'en soient les conséquences par la suite! Car conséquences, il y aurait!

Mais tout cela n'était que pacotille. Il allait se rendre malade, il le savait mais pour le moment, cette glace était le seul réconfort qu'il avait pu trouver. Marcus et lui s'étaient encore une fois disputés. Cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

Oliver soupira et passa la main sur ses yeux pour y chasser les quelques larmes, traîtresses, qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues déjà rougies. Oliver n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus facile à vivre mais Marcus était cent fois pire que lui! Et Oliver commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de toujours faire les courses et la cuisine pour eux deux tout seul et qu'ensuite Marcus se plaigne parce qu'il avait forcément oublié quelque chose, que la marque d'un produit ne lui convenait pas ou parce que c'était trop cuit ou pas assez. Oliver méritait mieux!

Et s'il fallait rompre, il le ferait! Ou pas…

Oliver sentit de nouveau des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter Marcus même si ce dernier se comportait mal à son égard. Alors, il boudait. Oui, c'était très mature de sa part. Il avait décrété que puisque Marcus le considérait comme un moins que rien, il ferait du moins que rien. Finies les courses et la cuisine pour M. le Troll!

* * *

2h38 du matin et Marcus n'était toujours pas rentré.

Le cœur d'Oliver battait à tout rompre. Etait-il possible que Marcus se soit lassé de lui?

Qu'il l'ait quitté pour une toute petite dispute de plus?

C'est en mordant à pleine dent pour étouffer ses sanglots qu'Oliver s'endormit.

* * *

_Ligature…_

Oliver entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit, pourtant quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

— Marcus? S'écria-t-il en tentant, en vain, de s'asseoir dans le lit.

— Qui d'autre? Lui répondit la voix grave et neutre de son petit ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lâcha Oliver éberlué en constatant qu'il était étroitement attaché au sommier. Que fais-tu? Marcus avait-il définitivement perdu la raison?

— Ce que je fais? Susurra Marcus entre ses dents irrégulières. Je te punis pour ton impudence à mon égard, Ollie.

Oliver se débattit mais en vain. Il dut se faire une raison, ce sort était maîtrisé à la perfection par Marcus et lui n'avait pas sa baguette sous la main. Percy avait eu raison, il aurait dû être plus méfiant et la garder sous l'oreiller.

— Ca suffit, Marcus, Lâche-moi! Eructa-t-il avant de perdre la voix. Quelque chose de gelé venait de lui tomber sur le ventre.

— Je ne crois pas non, Ollie, lui répondit Marcus dans un sourire qu'il ne put voir mais qu'il devina sans problème. Un autre morceau glacé vint rejoindre le premier, un peu plus bas, au niveau du nombril.

— C'est froid, arrête! Couina-t-il malgré lui. — Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête, fit mine de roucouler Marcus.

— Si, je veux… Commença Oliver avant d'être interrompu par la langue de Marcus. Ce dernier avait pris place à califourchon, au-dessus de lui et, de sa langue experte et provocatrice, semblait chercher patiemment, goulument, ce qu'il avait déposé sur sa peau.

— Hmmm, soupira-t-il d'aise quand il le trouva et Oliver devina que Marcus était en train de se délecter de la chose glacée qui ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose, une boule de glace au citron. La seule que le garçon daigne manger. La langue de Marcus traçait des labyrinthes audacieux sur sa peau alors que ses dents venaient réchauffer son épiderme de morsures sucrées.

— Marcus… Gémit-il malgré lui, se débattant à présent pour pouvoir le toucher lui aussi, pour glisser ses doigts impatients entre ses mèches d'ébène.

Mais ce dernier le laissa là, pantelant, ligoté au lit alors qu'il se délectait de son sorbet avec un appétit qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Quand les boules furent englouties, Marcus s'attaqua au bâtonnet qui se tenait au garde à vous depuis le moment où ce petit jeu avait commencé, suppliant d'être lui aussi savouré. La bouche de Marcus était glacée, les sens d'Oliver prirent feu.

* * *

Quand Oliver se réveilla, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule large et solide de Marcus. C'était cela qui était important, pas les courses, pas la bouffe, mais eux.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre le cou puissant de son petit ami.

— Je sais, lui répondit ce dernier.

— Promis, la prochaine fois je n'oublierai pas ton sorbet au citron, ajouta-t-il en caressant la mâchoire de Marcus de son nez.

— Et tes chaussettes sales? Demanda Marcus alors que sa main se perdait sur ses hanches.

Ok, il n'était peut-être pas tout blanc dans cette histoire vu qu'il ne savait pas lancer une pauvre machine à laver et encore moins repasser.

— Je les mettrai au moins dans le bac à linge sale, promit Oliver.

— Bien, alors je ne critiquerai plus mon cordon bleu préféré, sourit Marcus en lui dérobant un baiser tendre.

C'est ce qu'était leur relation ; acidulée comme un sorbet au citron et douce et crémeuse comme un pot de vanille-fraise.


End file.
